


Insecure

by 9LWrites



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Budding Love, Falling In Love, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Making Out, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romantic Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9LWrites/pseuds/9LWrites
Summary: Pikeman feels insecure about recent failures. Snake wont let him give up.
Relationships: Billy "Snake" Niksslip/Edward Pikeman
Kudos: 13





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Snake x Pikeman  
> Age: 17  
> Prompt: none  
> Requested By: crazypyp on Wattpad

Edward sighed and slid his arms into his shirt sleeves, watching himself in the mirror. He had a new plan and was ready to present it to his men. So many hours were spent planning this attack and this presentation so he had to do it right. He had to admit he was nervous. None of the recent plans had worked, and he definitely didn't count that 'success' led by Daniel. 

His hands shook slightly as he went to button his shirt, and for some reason he couldn't get it. With a deep breath he moved to try again, though stopped when he felt a rough hand on his. He looked down into Snakes bright blue eye, smiling a bit. Snake had been his right hand man for a while, and he trusted the teen with his life. 

"Let me" the shorter boy instructed, moving Pikeman's hands away from his shirt. Pikeman watched as the boys hands effortlessly maneuvered up his shirt, buttoning each button on the way. He looked away in embarrassment. 

"Right. Thank you Snake" he forced the words out, rubbing the back of his neck. Snake frowned at his Senior Patrol Leader as he rolled the boys cuffs back a bit. He could tell how stressed this entire thing was making him.

"You're gonna do great you know. You've got this" he spoke, his voice encouraging. Pikeman huffed a bit, nodding his head reluctantly in agreement. Before Pikeman could move on, Snake took his hand and dragged him down to sit with him. They looked at each other, Pikeman feeling like jelly under Snakes gaze.

"I feel like Im losing their respect" Pikeman admitted, knowing there was no point in beating around the bush. Snake nodded, scooting forward to get closer to the boy. Pikeman looked down at Snakes legs as the boy kneeled in front of him.

"Everything I've done lately has just been a failure. I expect you to follow me blindly into anything, and yet every plan I make back fires. I wouldn't respect me, I can be such a fucking loser-" Snake couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hadn't known Pikeman was having these kind of thoughts.

"You aren't" Snake reassured, reaching up to touch Pikeman's face. "You'll always have me. Petrol will always respect you, and Jermy would be lost with out you. We all need you" he continued, inching closer. Pikeman's face went red as the boy closed in.

"At least, I need you" He added, biting his lip. Pikeman was tempted to meet him in the middle and lock their lips, but stopped himself. Instead, he raised a hand and pushed the boys eye patch up, leaving both of his eyes visible. 

"Thanks Billy," he teased the younger boy, calling him by his name. Billy backed up a bit, cringing at the name. His reaction got a small laugh out of Pikeman, who leaned forward to match the distance Snake backed up. They were so close, and Snake could feel Pikeman's breathing. He grinned. 

"What are you doing, Eddy?" he teased back, trying to ignore his flushing face. Pikeman smirked at the comment, finally gaining the confidence to kiss Snake. Snakes lips were dry and chapped, which he fully expected of the rugged teen. Snake smiled into the kiss, letting his hands roam up into Pikeman's hair. They hung onto each other for a while, lips locked and hands roaming. Exploring. Touching anything they could. They had both thought about this for so long, but neither had been able to make a move until now. 

"I have to give that presentation" Pikeman mumbled into the kiss, looking down into Snakes eyes. Snake smiles, getting to his feet and dragging Pikeman with him. As much as he wanted to stay there, making out on the floor he couldn't. Part of why he loved and respected Pikeman was because he gave his all to the wood scouts. The two walked hand in hand until they stood in front of the attack plan blackboard.

Petrol and Jermy were already stood there watching expectantly. Pikeman straightened his back, nervously glancing down at Snake. Snake smiled, squeezing his hand reassuringly. And that small reassurance was all Pikeman needed.


End file.
